sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
The fourth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin and serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot While Uzume and Musubi are chatting in the bath Minato tries to get a better idea about the illusion of the little girl whos is asking for help he had earlier. He gets interrupted in his thoughts because Musubi found out that Uzume is also a Sekirei. Since she was taught to fight when she met another Sekirei she attacks Uzume without hesitation. Uzume flees and meets Minato in the garden. Assuming correctly that he is Musubis Ashikabi she asks him to stop Musubi who isn't listening. The fight got broken up by Miya who doesn't allow violence in Izumo Inn. Uzume and Musubi sort out that misunderstanding later. Meanwhile Homura stops Hikari and Hibiki who are hunting Kusano. Summary While Musubi was taking a bath, Uzume joins her and introduces herself as the resident of Room 203. Uzume spots the sekirei mark on Musubi’s back, and tells her that she is a sekirei as well. Outside, Minato wonders about the girl who was crying and asking for his help, when suddenly he hears a loud bang, and it turns out to be a fight between Uzume and Musubi. Uzume tries to calm Musubi down for her sudden outburst, but she refuses to back down. Minato follows the noise, and runs into Uzume in her towel (with her towel almost coming off). She hugs Minato from behind, asking him to stop Musubi as she has no intentions of fighting. In the kitchen, Miya hears noises as well, and heads out to stop the fight. Back to the scene, Musubi is about to blow a punch when she sees Uzume hugging Minato, but Miya blocks it using a plate. She scolds Musubi for forgetting her manners as a girl, and does the same to Uzume. Miya warns them that whatever the cause may be, she will not forgive any violence in the Izumo Inn. Later, in a room, Musubi apologizes to Uzume, explaining that she was taught to unconditionally fight if she meets another sekirei. Uzume forgives her, and states that it’s the president’s motto to “fight and fight until one is left”, however, she has no such intentions. Minato expresses his amusement of finding another sekirei in the Izumo Inn. Uzume almost says something she wasn’t intending to, then runs out of the room where she meets Miya, who invites them for dinner. Minato then wonders that in all this mess, he completely forgot about that girl he saw earlier, and all of a sudden, he again feels her calling for help. He turns around, but finds nobody. Somewhere else in the city, Homura encounters Hibiki and Hikari, and warns them not to touch Number 108. He then says that he won’t mind fighting, but there are a lot of observers, further stating that MBI is desperate to ‘’dig up and disperse the green rock’’. Somewhere else, we see the same girl desperately asking for help from someone. Characters Introduced *Hikari *Hibiki Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters